NPH
NPH Insulins, or "Neutral Protamine Hagedorn", now describes the set of insulins using Isophane / Protamine as their suspension. In North America, Humulin N and Novolin N are the most common brands of NPH insulin. Another term for this type of insulin is Isophane; it's commonly used to describe this insulin type outside of North America. NPH was first launched in 1946 in Denmark by Novo Nordisk as the first longer-lasting neutral pH insulin for human use. "Hagedorn", was the name of the laboratory where it was inventedInsulin therapy: Past, present and future (Proceedings-DVM 360-April 2008. The difference between NPH/isophane insulin and PZI insulin is the amount of protamine in the suspension. PZI has more of it and this is what makes it a slow-acting insulin, in contrast to NPH/isophane being an intermediate-acting (or in some cats, short-acting) oneSelecting an Insulin for Treatment of Diabetes Mellitus in Dogs 7 Cats-Nelson-Page 41, as the additional protamine extends the duration. Specifications of NPH/isophane insulin British National FormularyBritish National Formulary-Isophane/NPH Insulin Definitiondefines this type as: A sterile suspension bovine or porcine or of human insulin in the form of a complex obtained by the addition of protamine sulphate or another suitable protamine. British Pharmacoepia and United States Pharmacopia definitions:British Pharmacoepia (BP) & United States Pharmacoepia (USP)-Isophane/NPH Insulin Defined Isophane Insulin Sterile buffered suspension of insulin in the form of a complex obtained by addition of suitable protamine. Prepared from crystalline insulin. pH 6.9 - 7.5 iso-osmotic with blood. Contains for each 100 units of insulin, 300 - 600 g protamine sulphate and not more than 40 g zinc, a suitable bactericide and sodium phosphate as buffering agent. USP specification: Sterile suspension of zinc insulin crystalline and protamine sulphate in buffered water for injection. Solid phase contain crystals of insulin protamine and zinc; 40, 80, 100 units/ml. Contains glycerol, metacresol, phenol sodium phosphate and zinc. Additional details NPH is widely used for treatment of diabetic dogs.BD Diabetes-Insulin Choice for DogsAsk the D Team-2002- Some People Find it Inconsistent Also. With a peak of 1.5-6 hours and duration of 4-10 hours, if it is successfully used, twice-daily dosing is a mustInternational Journal of Pharmaceutical Compounding-Page 3. This 1987 studyAbsorption Kinetics of Regular (R)/(Neutral) & Isophane (NPH) Insulin in the Normal Dog-Domestic Animal Endocrinology-1987 of direct comparisons between R and NPH insulins in dogs, found R insulin to be absorbed better than NPH and suggests that NPH insulin may have an earlier peak and shorter duration than previously thought. Novo Nordisk's and Lilly's analog insulin mixes NovoLog and Humalog employ protamine/isophane suspension; non-mix Novolog and Humalog do not. NPH/isophane insulins The following commercial insulins are all generically NPH insulins: Other commonly used names are: * NPH insulin, NPH * isophane insulin More Information *Absorption Kinetics of Regular (Neutral) & Isophane (NPH)Insulin in the Normal Dog-Domestic Animal Endocrinology-1987 *The Use of Isophane (NPH) Insulin for the Control of Diabetes Mellitus in Dogs-Acta Vetinaria Scandinavia--1992 *University of Queensland Dosing information on NPH use for dogs *InChem--with information on NPH/isophane insulins. *An investigation of the action of Neutral Protamine Hagedorn human insulin in dogs with naturally occurring diabetes mellitus Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine 2009 *NACDS-Insulin Chart-Page 2 References Category:Insulins Category:intermediate-acting Category:Bovine Category:Porcine Category:Terms Category:Content Category:Insulin Terms